One Night of Lust
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Something I have been working on during my haitus, R&R please!  WARNING: VORE/BONDAGE/YURI


Miku Hinazaki crept around the Hirumo Mansion, the Camera Obscura held tightly in her hand as she slipped through the Mansion's dark and dreary halls in her mission to find her brother, Mafuyu. She had already encountered the haunting apparatus's that swarmed the mansion on nights like this. She had already liberated a few spirits from the accursed ranks of the dead, almost becoming one of them a number of times. She was currently on one of the middle floors, watching where she stepped due to the rotting, termite-infested floorboards, which could collapse beneath her at any second. As she shone her flashlight before her, she discovered a frayed red ribbon that was tied around the handle of a rather ornately designed door...  
"This must be the Master Bedroom..."she thought, inspecting the ribbon's golden sewn writing "Hmm? What does this say? 'Lust'?" she tugged at the ribbon, small specks of gold sparkling to the floor...  
"I wonder if the famous 'Festival Lens' is behind here?" she whispered wondrously, noting that the ribbon seemed to be keeping the door shut. She gave a sharper tug, grunting in frustration at how stiff the lock may be and watched as more shimmering gold specks danced from the air to the ground. In a final, sharp tug Miku wrenched the ribbon from the door, freeing the lock and sending a cloud of golden dust into the air around her, some of which she inadvertently inhaled and was sent into a brief coughing fit. As she recovered she twisted the handle on the door and peeked inside, gazing around at a dimly lit room which contained only a bed and a wardrobe, which was rattling with anticipation. She cautiously surveyed the room through the miniscule comfort of the Camera Obscura, which could see things that weren't visible to the naked eye. Thankfully there was nothing, but the wardrobe was worrying nevertheless. She breathed heavily, inching towards the door, camera at the ready to face whatever horrors may await her. She grasped the handle, pushed down gently and swung open the door...

Nothing, not even a discarded box, no Festival Lens, but no spirits either. She sighed with relief, but suddenly, if not strangely, she felt exhausted. It felt like the long hours that she spent in the mansion were catching up to her, but a more peculiar feeling soon washed over her. She stood up straight from her investigation of the wardrobe and was met by a pair of dainty hands exploring her body. She inspected them, no talon like nails, no blood was spilt on them, they were perfect in an imperfect world. She felt herself being suddenly pulled backwards into what seemed a totally different room, the walls were lined with expensive ornaments, the bed had transformed from a dreary state into a luxurious four poster with silken sheets, completely surrounded by candles. She felt her whole body numb as she was flung onto the bed, wriggling against the serpentine embrace of the silken snakes and catching sight of her horny oppressor. A raven haired beauty with pale, yet beautiful complexion, curvaceous hips that swayed with every step and large, rounded breasts that bounced youthfully with every movement. The only imperfection was the bandage around her eyes, which strangely heightened the erotic sensation that Miku was definitely feeling as she watched the beauty hypnotically step closer until resting herself over her, pinning Miku passionately to the bed...  
"W-Who are you?" questioned Miku, but stopped when a dainty finger pressed against her lips, watching as the woman leaned closer until she was level with her ear...  
"Ssh baby..." she whispered hypnotically, her breath hot with passion as she experimentally licked Miku's earlobe "...we do not like it when somebody is...unwilling...to realise their passions..." she delved deeper into Miku's ear, her tongue making the girl squeal in protest...  
"N-No...s-stop..." she squirmed against the woman's grip, finding herself powerless against the tide of pleasure "...I-I need to...ah!" She arched back as she felt another pair of lips kiss against her panties, feeling a long, endless tongue slide down the innards of her legs...  
"Mmm..." breathed an erotic voice, stroking Miku's pussy with a hot breath that smelt of pure passion "...This one tastes nervous, my sisters, she needs to be...calmed..." She felt hot lips drag along her leg to her feet, where they shyly teased every available piece of skin that was not hidden by her shoe. Miku gasped and arched at the sensations flooding her body, the raven-hair was now lying besides her and stroking her face in a bid to engage her in 'activities' regarding her breasts, while the other, a copper haired goddess with a more even complexion, was teasing her pussy with sharp, quick licks and probing stabs in the cloth while removing her shoes. Suddenly there was another beauty that joined the fray; Miku had seen the crimson haired succubus slither out from under the sheets like a grass snake, using Miku's legs to drag herself upwards towards Miku's breasts, where her hands began to explore the region, slipping under her shirt like it wasn't there...  
"She feels amazing my sisters..." said the copper haired one "...but we should enjoy her..." she crawled over Miku until she was blindfold to eye, whispering the word "...naked..." before her tongue rushed into Miku's defenceless mouth, invading every part of the girl's orifice as protesting moans grew to be unheard. The crimson haired one began to unbutton Miku's shirt, each button gone meant an entirely new area to tickle and tease with her tongue and the raven hair was below her, massaging her leg-innards with her own tongue as she whipped off the soggy panties with expert grace.

Miku was in ecstasy, where she was and what she came for didn't matter, all that was driving her mind now was pure, uncensored passion. Doubt disappeared with every probing lick of the Sisters and lucid was washed away by the sheer tide of pleasure. Suddenly the sisters stopped, two resting besides her and the raven haired was on top of her, slithering up her body until she was face level...  
"What is your name, girl?" she asked, her breasts hypnotically swaying as she saddled herself over Miku's hips, massaging and teasing at the shoulder clasps on Miku's bra...  
"M-Miku..." she said breathlessly, watching as the raven hair leaned towards her "Miku...Hi-Hinazaki..." The raven hair drew closer to her ear, spat inside and licked up the excess before saying...  
"Well then, Miku Hinazaki..." she bit gently into her ear, not a drop of blood spilling onto sheets woven from thousands of lovers kisses "...let the Lusting Ritual...begin..." At that word she grabbed Miku and slid soundlessly beneath her, her long tongue wetting her neck and jaw-line before starting on her shoulders where it teased at the clasps. Suddenly the copper haired one was above her, straddling her dampened pussy over Miku's stomach, sliding it in a rhythmic massage as the bra was torn off and discarded while from the copper ones mouth fell wet, hot saliva in waterfalls. The last woman, the crimson one, slunk towards the lower regions of Miku's body, spitting and sliding her tongue across every inch of Miku's inner legs before violating her pussy with the slimy orifice. Miku moaned and wailed and panted and breathed for more, the Sisters making sure that no area on was left unlicked, that neither nipple was neglected from their teasing bites and tantalising tongues, that no finger was shunned from delving into the depths of her pussy, meaning complete ecstasy for the girl who was subject to it all. She was dimly aware of the raven beauty lean over her to kiss Miku on her lips, but stopped only short of her prize and whispered...  
"Who will you want first, Miku Hinazaki?" she licked her lips in patience as Miku dimly thought about it through the ocean of pleasure that she was drowning in...  
"I...I... Ah! ...I want..." the probing licks drew faster and harder, her erect nipples becoming the subject of the two other women "I...I...nngh! ..." her pussy was throbbing from the fingers being rammed into her, making her moan as the relentless tide of passion grew and grew "I...w-w-want...ah! ...AH! ...Mmm! ...NGHH!" she span around, grabbed the raven-one's head and thrust her tongue into her mouth, Miku's arms wrapping passionately around her neck as the tongues wrestled for supremacy...  
"...F-Fuck...me...e...!" she screamed into the elder woman's mouth "F...Fuck...Me...HAR...HARD...!" The raven haired complied, knocking Miku onto her back and straddling her face with her pussy while she delved into Miku's own sodden member, licking it, whipping it with skilled fingers, devouring it with her tongue as Miku buried her head between the woman's legs, thrusting tongue and fingers alike inside her oppressor.

As both women lay moaning and panting and thrusting, the other two had migrated to the floor, the glossy floorboards giving little grip to the sweaty bodies that were sliding across it, the cool surface that lay beneath them giving them the perfect climate to cool from the sweaty sex that they will soon be having...  
"Our sister always gets to be the first..." moaned the crimson-one playfully as she watched her sister pull Miku up on her knees to face her, their tongues entwining like magical ropes, their hands moving in perfect union in their own erotic rhythm "...She was always the favourite..."  
"Yes..." breathed the second, watching as Miku groaned with pleasure as her sister began to pump more fingers into the sodden pussy, gaining ecstatic screams of joy from the girl, who was now biting a silken sheet in a vicious cocktail of pleasure and pain "...but be patient, she will soon be yours..." The crimson one turned, licked the side of the copper ones face and whispered...  
"You mean...ours?" she giggled, pushing her sister to the floor and twisting into a passionate kiss.

Miku screamed in pleasure as the raven one thrust her tongue inside of her, cum and saliva and sweat encased the two in their own world. Nipples erect; pussy juice in both mouths, on every finger that ever delved that deep, on both lips that were pressed together in pleasure. Miku felt her climax coming, her body tense, her muscles quiver in excitement, her mind a fog. The raven hair, sensing this, wrapped both hands around the girl's thighs, forced her tongue inside of her and began thrusting forwards, screams echoing around her as Miku sang the song of pleasure, she continued, unclasping one hand to claw at Miku's stomach, leaving only faint white scratches that would fade over time...  
"...I-I'm...uhhn!" she moaned, feeling the slimy member coat her insides with spit and cum "...I'm...g...goin...MMN!" this was it, her body could take no more, her mind taken by screams of pleasure " ... to...to...AAAAAH!" In one flash of every colour, everything her pussy had taken fired out in one waterfall of cum that swept like rapids into the raven haired one's mouth...  
"Mmm..." she whispered breathlessly, cupping the cum in her tongue as she rose up over an exhausted Miku, the cum dribbling from her mouth and onto Miku's breasts and neck in long, thick strands until she reached the girls mouth, where they closed in a passionate kiss, letting the cum swim soundly down her throat...  
"..." whispered Miku, her body was aching but the brain wished for more "..." The raven haired one smiled, rising from the bed, but Miku found energy in her tired body to clasp around her thighs, licking them ecstatically...  
"More..." she moaned, receiving a grin from the Sister...  
"I think our sacrifice demands more..." she said, stroking Miku's hair as she sawed at her own pussy "...to bed child, you shall receive more..." she whispered into Miku's ear, turning towards her siblings on the floor "Sister, she demands more..."

Immediately the pair broke the kiss, the crimson haired one rose from the floor and shared a loving kiss with the raven beauty before walking over to Miku, leaving the other two to play cherry-chopsticks. The crimson one shoved her onto the bed, revealing four iron clasps that she attached to Miku's wrists and ankles. Satisfied with her handiwork, she revealed an object that Miku often had many wet dreams about, a strap-on. She lay powerless as she watched the crimson haired woman attach the member to her thighs and saddle herself on Miku's chest, the thick, long, fleshy member swaying before her face...  
"I'll fuck you so hard that you'll beg for more..." she whispered, slapping it across Miku's face like a bondage fantasy. Suddenly she thrust it deep into Miku's throat; the girl gurgling as the member nearly blocked her wind pipe. The woman then pulled it out, wiped it across the girl's face and then went southern. Miku had no time to think, the blows to her pussy came as powerful thrusts that made her squeal in pain and pleasure. She was already aching from her orgasm with the raven haired one, this only added to the pressure of cumming harder. She struggled against the chains, wanting to be part of this crimson beauty but the obsessive poundings from the strap-on was making movement impossible...  
"AAH! L-Let...me...e-e...NNGH! g...go!" she wailed against the tidal wave of ecstasy. The crimson woman stopped, frozen in mid-thrust. She removed it, slithered up Miku's body and whispered...  
"...No..." She tore off the member and discarded it, gripping Miku's breasts and violently massaging them, bending her head to Miku's chin and nipping as her leg pushed itself between her legs and tickled her pussy. Miku struggled to get free and surprised even herself when she saw the chains were loose, wasting no time she quickly pushed the woman off her, grabbed the discarded strap-on and fixed it on. The crimson woman lay there as Miku gently pushed the member inside her, both girls moaning in unison as they teased and tickled each other in rapture...  
"M-Miss...Miku!" the crimson one said over the rhythmic poundings, massaging Miku's breasts until they were red-raw "F...Fuck...Me...Harder!" Miku was struggling; the pounding she had received had tensed her muscles in her thighs, she couldn't fuck harder! The crimson one felt this, grabbing the member and tearing it off; ramming her fingers into Miku's soaked pussy and using the strap-on to pound the wailing girl's ass. Miku found ecstasy once more as the rhythmic pounding in her ass and those long delicate fingers sawing at the inside of her pussy, it was almost too much to handle...  
"Mmn..." she moaned as she felt herself climax for the second time that evening, cum soaking the sheets through as the crimson haired one lapped at her clit "...Uhhng..." The crimson hair came into her view; the woman had snuggled up to her and was playfully pulling at her erect nipples with her teeth...  
"She is almost ready..." said the voice of the raven haired one as she climbed up next to them, twiddling Miku's other nipple with her delicate fingers, pulling herself up to whisper "What we have accomplished through our turns is nothing compared to what you will feel with our sister..." Miku could only moan as she felt something slimy and wet travel up her leg, soon joined by the two other sisters moans which helped her drift off to sleep.

Miku awoke to a hot, humid environment, her body had seemingly been revitalized, the pain in her thighs was gone, but whenever she moved the walls would stick to her, making her uncomfortable. Her mind was still foggy, but that didn't matter after what had happened. She had felt the air rush past her, like she was falling forever until her limp body had landed on something soft and slimy, where soothing, honey-sweet voices had carried Miku to her current destination. She felt another join her, the raven goddess had slid down next to her and was stroking her damp, soggy hair that smelt of saliva and cum...  
"Wh...what's...?" she started, but honey-sweet lips was pressed against hers in a bid to silence her "Hush baby..." said the voice, the sweet, calming voice that would kiss Miku until she could take no more "...our sister is almost ready for us now..." With that, Miku felt herself slide forwards, squeezing past the raven haired beauty and receiving a passionate kiss on the way past. Their tongues whipping at each other until a thick band of drool stretched between them. As she was squeezed upwards the raven hair took the opportunity to massage her breasts and pussy, Miku moaning into the tunnel as she felt her energy waver. A parting suckle on her toes was all she felt as she slid onwards and upwards. Soon she found light at the end of the dark, humid tunnel, it opened to reveal something writhing in the air. As she slowly slid towards it Miku was immediately encased in saliva, and she was pulled out by soft, tendril like digits into a hot and sticky environment. She could almost taste the sex-filled air as she was bought before a large tentacle that opened to reveal the second and third sisters revelling in a pool of cum and saliva, thick, fat tentacles pushing deep inside the crimson haired beauty as she was ravaged by the copper haired woman, drawing moans and pleasure filled gasps as the tendrils went deeper and deeper and deeper until...  
"UHHNGH!" the crimson one screamed as the tentacles inside her released their junk, her pussy overflowing into the pool like an erotic waterfall. The copper one wasted no time in pushing the crimson's head under the pool of fluids, pulling her up by the hair and revealing a face covered in the liquid cocktail. The copper one's tongue swam over the fluid, licking her sister clean as the crimson moaned with passion, the tendrils visibly whipping her breasts with their juices. Miku reached out to join them, but her arms were weak and numb and the tendrils that bound her legs and silken stomach massaged the energy from her, all she could do was moan softly as she watched the sisters conclude their erotic display...  
"Mmm, sister..." said the copper haired one, licking the cum from a tentacle tip as she watched her sister lie in a daze as tendrils swarmed to carry her off to her next destination "...you were delectable, your energy knows no bounds..." she turned to look at Miku, who could barely look back "...but you shall be even more tempting, Miss Miku."

The tentacles slowly lowered her into the pool, massaging Miku's body with slow, relaxing movements...  
"That's right baby..." whispered the copper haired one, drooling onto the tentacle in her hand as she watched Miku sink into the pool "...let your mind run free as I grant you pleasure..." she waded up to Miku, who was still being massaged by the tentacles, and stroked her sides, sending a shiver of pleasure up the girl. Miku became dimly aware that the light was disappearing, the tentacle had begun to close up leaving her to muffle against the cum-soaked inner walls as she was massaged into a larger area, the copper haired one teasing her pussy as she was squeezed deeper into the tentacle. Suddenly she dropped into what seemed like a vat of cum and saliva, submerging her to her neck as she began to sink into the fluids. Tentacles swarmed around her, lifting her from the pool by her arms and legs, slithering and sliding to a more comfortable hold before beginning to probe her pussy and cleavage, teasing her by stopping before penetrating her soft folds. She wailed in pleasure as the tentacles finally broke through, slowly massaging her insides as her thoughts became a void of pleasure. Tentacles were grated the innards of her pussy and ass, while those at her head became entangled with her mouth, and soon Miku found that those too large for her orifices had rested themselves in her palms, massaging them as she rose and fell through the air as erotic rhythm took hold. She felt a hot breath in her ear, followed by something slimy coating her lobes with saliva that trickled down her neck. A soft hand looped under the tentacles, stroking her face as the slimy member coated her inner ear, occasionally spitting to reach further into the orifice. The tentacle inside her mouth regretfully removed itself so that Miku could turn her head towards the crimson haired woman, who was panting and wheezing as tentacles reached deep inside her...  
"M-Miku-u!" she wailed as the tentacles pounded her round ass, her arms reaching toward Miku in a desperate attempt to be hers "Fu-uck me-e!"

Miku complied, feeling herself being placed inside a cradle of soft, slimy tentacles which writhed beneath her, massaging her backside as the crimson haired one was lowered to meet her, the tentacles that held her departing until only two that were forced inside her pussy and ass remained. Miku quickly grabbed her, tongues entwining as she forcefully pulled the crimson haired one to the floor, their grunts and moans doubling as they rolled across the carpet of slimy, writhing tentacles which fired their gunk when rolled across, coating the girls all over. Miku moaned as she licked at the tentacle cum, feeling their bodies writhe together like snakes, their silken stomachs sandwiching cum and sweat perfectly...  
"Miku..." panted the crimson haired goddess, stroking Miku's neck with her tongue "...M-My sister...s-she is coming!" She threw her head back into a wail of pleasure as tentacles darted inside her, ramming into her ass and clit while Miku was swept into a different location, the tentacles thrusting into her mouth faster than she could squeal. She saw the crimson haired one swallowed up by the cradle, her screams of pleasure getting dimmer and dimmer as Miku was taken to another strange part of this domain. Through her dim vision she began to make out the shape of the raven haired beauty lying on a sloping mass of tentacles, greeting Miku with a low and exhausted voice...  
"Miku..." she breathed as the tentacles massaged her into submission "...take me...take me now!" Miku was laid on top of her, wasting no time in licking and penetrating the moaning woman's lips and folds with her tongue. She felt the tentacles surrounding them crawl over her back, pressing them together, sandwiching them between two writhing covers and encasing them in ecstasy. In the darkness of the slimy mass the two women kissed and gasped in unison with every touch, their tongues sliding effortlessly over each other as the tentacles surrounding them massaged them into exhaustion...  
"You...*mmh*...are a... *uhh*...goddess..." moaned the woman softly as she licked at the warm, moist air, pushing Miku further into her "...give me... *nngh* ...more..." Miku looked up at her with tired eyes, her numb hands stroking over the raven haired one's silken stomach as tentacles slithered into her backside, causing thin strands of drool to escape her mouth. Another squeezed its way between their pussies, pulsating cum everywhere between the two stomachs. Soon more tentacles were gently binding the two together, sealing them with hot cum as the girls struggled for air inside their sexual cocoon. Miku felt her windpipe close as a tentacle slithered around her neck, making her gasp a little as she was fed another kiss by the raven-haired one, who spat hot saliva down her throat...  
"I see you are doing well in entertaining her, sister..." said the honey-sweet voice of the copper haired woman from somewhere outside the cocoon "...but the feast must begin." Miku was pulled from the raven one's embrace by the tendrils, back into the humid air where she was lifted over to where the copper-haired one lay. She was placed on top of her, the tentacles stroking her pussy so more of her liquid treasure spat out. She felt the copper haired one pull her up for a kiss, her lips tasting of expensive chocolate. She pulled Miku's hand up to her mouth and began sucking on each finger in turn. Miku moaned as she felt something start to lick at her toes, a long tongue sliding between them with serpentine grace...  
"That's right baby..." whispered the copper haired one, pushing Miku down towards the tongue "...let it take you..." she planted a passionate kiss on Miku's lips, massaging her breasts until they were sore. The tongue began to invade the innards of Miku's legs, wrapping around them as their owner moaned helplessly into the woman's mouth...  
"Wha...What is that?" Miku breathed, looking up into the beautiful blindfolded face that stroked her ear with its lips...  
"Poor, sweet baby..." whispered the copper haired one, massaging Miku's breasts with her hands "...my sisters and I need sacrifices to exist, and none are finer than young, beautiful women like yourself..." Miku moaned in response, it seemed like she was being pulled by the tongue into a mouth...  
"N-No..." Miku moaned against the tide of pleasure, the copper haired one was stroking her clit while whispering meaningless words into her ear "...you c-can't do tha-aaah!" her legs disappeared into the maw of a large tentacle, soaked with cum and saliva as she was drawn further in...  
"Th-then grant m-me one last wish..." she panted, the tongue violently thrusting into her pussy as the copper haired one kissed her neck "...sacrifice y-yourself...w-with me..." The copper one laughed blissfully, kissing her forehead…  
"Mmm…" she whispered, slipping down next to Miku "…no one has requested this before…" she cuddled up to the girl and stroked Miku's sweaty cheeks with her tongue, letting her legs become devoured by the tentacle creature in the same manner as Miku's did. The long tongue sawed at both their clits, the copper haired woman gasping into the nook of Miku's neck while the girl felt her warm juices spill into the creature's mouth. The creature gave a lurch and both women were now buried up to their chests, wailing and moaning as smaller, probing tendrils rammed themselves into their clits and asses. Miku thrashed in ecstasy, the tendrils reaching deeper and deeper inside her, some covered in cum while others relishing inside her ass. Suddenly the copper hair gave a strangled scream as a tentacle that had rammed itself into her ass escaped through her mouth dangling as if undecided in its next path. Miku's jaw managed to drop in horror, but as she went to close it she saw the tentacle dart forwards, ramming into her mouth with such speed that Miku's eyes were pushed upwards in agony. She felt the tentacle continue pulsating down her neck, each inch blocking off more of her air as she and the copper haired goddess were pulled down to their necks in the monsters mouth. She felt a reassuring hand grip her cum-soaked hair, pushing her lips towards the copper hair and locking them together as the tentacle that was still inside her burst from her round ass, sending her screaming into the copper hair's occupied mouth. Her vision began to waver, the tentacle that was blocking her air was grinding itself along both of their pussies, gaining only moans of pain as it pulsed inside their bodies. With one final swallow both women were enveloped by darkness, Miku felt her eyes closing, no air meant she would pass out in only seconds. With one last pulse from the tentacle, one final muffled scream from the copper haired girl, Miku finally lost consciousness.


End file.
